


I'll take the fall for you

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fanfic is about Castiel and Dean Winchester right after Castiel's fall from grace. (Destiel) contains nsfw material. Destiel sexy times. and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take the fall for you

“CAS! CASTIELl!” Dean called out as he saw the angel plummeting towards the earth, wings ablaze. His beautiful white feathers were turning to ash and were falling like snow all around Dean. Castiel landed on the ground with a sickening thwack and Dean rushed over to the fallen angel’s side.

“Oh...oh god. Cas?! Cas?! Please answer me! Please be okay!” Dean shouted frantically. He scooped Castiel and cradled him in his lap. Blood was seeping into Dean’s shirt from the many scattered wounds on Castiel’s body. “P-please Cas! You gotta wake up! You gotta…” Dean said holding Castiel tightly against his chest.

A few minutes later Castiel opened his eyes and coughed roughly causing him to spit up a little blood that trickled down his chin. “D-Dean...” He stuttered clutching Dean’s shoulders. “Hush Cas. I’m here. Come on. Let’s go to the motel Sam and I are staying at to get you cleaned up.

Dean helped Castiel onto his feet and let him use him for support. Luckily, they weren’t very far from the motel so it only took them about ten minutes to get there from where Castiel had just fallen from grace.

“What happened to him?” Sam asked as Dean and Cas walked in. Castiel looked u to him with a pitiful look in his eyes and said, “I am no longer an angel of the lord.” Sam looked to Dean and then back at Castiel. “Better get him patched up.” He said before going for the door. “Where are you going?” Dean asked eyeing Sam. “Gotta job at the bar down the street. Thought we could use the money to stock up on our supplies; I’m working the night shift. I’ll see you in the morning. Take care you two.” Sam replied walking out of the door.

Dean helped Castiel sit down onto one of the beds. “I’m gonna go start the shower for you and then try to find some clothes that’ll fit you. Looks like yours are all torn up and burnt. Lord knows that Sam’s clothes won’t do.” Dean said making Castiel smile at his last words. Dean walked into the small white bathroom and turned on the shower for Castiel. “When your through, if any of your wounds are too deep to heal on their own, I’ll patch you up, okay?” Dean said helping Castiel over to the bathroom. “Okay, thank you Dean…” Castiel replied starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Ow…” Castiel said wincing. His shoulder was badly bruised from the fall and it hurt him to move it. “Do you need me to help you? I don’t want you straining yourself.” Dean said. Castiel nodded and let Dean unbutton the rest of his shirt for him. “T-there you go.” Dean said stumbling over his words. He couldn’t stop staring at Castiel’s lean muscle and milky white skin that had been hidden under that heavy trench coat and dress shirt.

“D-Dean…why are you staring?” Castiel asked innocently suddenly feeling a bit shy under Dean’s hungry gaze. “Oh…uh…sorry. I didn’t mean to…I’ll uh go get some…uh…find you some clothes.” Dean stuttered hurrying out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

“Fuck! I’m an idiot.” Dean thought to himself as he rummaged around for some old clothes that might fit the smaller man. “I can’t be attracted to him. He’s like my brother…” He said aloud. “I mean its Cas. Come on. Although he is pretty adorable…WAIT WHAT?! No! Damn it…”

Dean still fought his intruding thoughts of Castiel as he looked around for clothes. About ten minutes later he found one of his old AC DC shirts and a pair of plaid pajama pants that Castiel could use for now. Looking at the clock he realized Castiel had been in the shower for nearly thirty five minutes now. He decided he better go check to see if he’s okay.

“Cas? You okay buddy?” Dean asked knocking on the door. He got no reply and was starting to worry. He asked Cas one more time if he was okay and still heard no reply. “Cas, I’m coming in.” He warned opening the door slowly.

Dean was shocked when the loud sobs coming from Castiel. He had never heard the angel cry before. It nearly broke his heart. The shower was still going. The hot steam filled the room and fogged the mirror. Dean peered around the shower curtain and saw Cas holding his knees up to his chest crying under the stream of water. Castiel hadn’t even noticed Dean’s presence. He was too busy trying to wash away his sorrows. How could he be of any help to Dean or Sam now? Castiel thought to himself.

He didn’t even bother getting out of his clothes. Dean got in and sat behind Castiel pulling him into his lap. Castiel jumped violently not realizing it was Dean until he calmed down enough to turn and look. He felt Dean’s soaked clothes against his skin. “D-Dean you’re getting all wet…what are you doing?” Cas asked still a bit shaken.

Dean put his chin on Cas’ head and replied “I couldn’t stand to hear my angel cry.” Castiel stiffened under him and said. “I am no angel, Dean.” Dean tutted him and started to rub his sore shoulders. “Cas, you will always be my angel no matter what.” He said nuzzling into Castiel’s hair. He didn’t know what came over him or made him do it, but he leaned forward and kissed Castiel on his cheek.

“No more crying, okay?” Dean asked rubbing small circles into Cas’ back. Castiel nodded his head yes and relaxed into Dean’s embrace. “I found some clothes that you can war. They might be a little big though, but they’ll fit. Let’s get out and get dried off. I gotta get out of these clothes.” Dean said as he leaned forward and shut the shower off.

He helped Cas out and gave him the clothes before changing out of his sopping wet ones in exchange for a fresh pair of boxers. When Dean walked out of the bathroom he found Castiel sitting in a chair shivering “I-I’m c-c-cold.” He said. “Ya, I can see that.” Dean replied.

Seeing Castiel helpless and vulnerable was kinda cute yet frightening because for a while Cas had been the strongest person he knew. “Cas, why don’t you lay in Sam’s bed? It’ll be warmer than just sittin’ there shakin’.” Dean suggested. “I don’t want to mess it up.” Cas replied. “Cas, you know he’s working tonight, right? You heard ‘em. But fine suit yourself.” Dean said laying in his and pulling the covers up around him. “G’night, Castiel.”

He couldn’t fall asleep though. He felt really guilty. How could he just turn his back to Cas freezing in the corner? He thought. “Cas? You can come lay down with me if you want.” Dean said turning to look at him. Cas nodded and hopped into bed beside Dean and let him cover him up.

“Warmer?” Dean asked. “Yes, thanks Dean.” Castiel replied. He could still feel tiny trembles going through Castiel’s frame so he got closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. “How ‘bout now?” He asked resting his chin in the fallen angel’s hair like before. “Better. Much better.” Castiel replied snuggling into Dean.

A few moments later, Dean heard light snores coming from Castiel. He smiled to himself and brushed his hand softly against Castiel’s cheek. His skin felt so soft under his calloused hands. He wondered how it would feel under his lips. He leaned over Cas and placed a gently kiss to his lips causing him to stir.

Castiel opened his eyes to find Dean staring into them. “Dean?” Cas said looking at him confused to why he was so close. He could feel his warm breath against his face. He didn’t get a response though, only another kiss to his lips. Castiel blushed and eventually relaxed into the kiss submitting to Dean.

“This’ll warm you up baby.” Dean said as he climbed over top of Cas and rested his weight onto him. “D-Dean…w-what are you…oh…” Castiel stuttered as he felt Dean’s hot lips on his neck placing bruising kisses to the skin there.

He gasped loudly when Dean kissed lower onto his chest and took one of his perky nipples into his mouth. He teased and bit at it making Castiel squirm beneath him. He took the other between his fingers and pulled on it gently causing Cas to whimper and arch his chest into the touch.

“Mmm…so sensitive Cas.” Dean said as he traveled lower, dipping his tongue into Castiel’s navel. “I’ve always wondered what was under that trench coat.” Castiel felt his face heat up even more at Dean’s words. “T-that’s inappropriate…” He said. “So is this.” Dean replied as he untied the strings on the waist band of Castiel’s pajama pants with his teeth.

Castiel watched as he pulled them down a little and Dean shoved his hand in. Castiel let out a positively filthy moan that went straight to Dean’s cock making I even harder in his boxers. Dean rubbed Cas’ length and pulled gently making him moan wantonly. He smeared the pre-cum that pearled at the tip down his shaft and pumped slowly.

“D-Dean p-please… I feel so…so.” Castiel trailed off interrupted by his own wails as Dean reached down to cup his balls. “Feels what baby? Good? This is the first time you’ve ever felt like this, right? I’ll make it good, Cas.” Dean said in a low husky tone, his eyes darkening with lust.

Castiel whimpered when Dean let go, but then replaced his hand with his mouth. He cried out his name and gripped onto a handful of Dean’s hair. He could hardly stand the pleasure of Dean’s warm mouth. He could feel his entire dick down Dean’s wet hot throat. He having no gag reflex was really useful.

He whined softly when Dean stopped and got off him completely. “Where are you going? Did I do something wrong?” Castiel asked in his usual inquisitive tone. “No baby. You didn’t do anything. I just have to get something out of my duffle bag.” Dean replied after pulling out a small tube of lube and returning to the bedside.

“What’s that for?” Castiel asked eyeing the tube suspiciously. “Oh, you’ll find out.” Dean said pulling Castiel’s pants the rest of the way off. He hissed at the cold air as it hit his red throbbing cock as he discarded his boxers to the floor.

Dean popped the top to the lube and poured a fair amount onto his fingers. “Spread your legs baby. This might hurt a little but it’ll feel good. I promise.” Dean said nudging Cas’ knees apart. Castiel didn’t know what he was talking about, but he did as he was told and spread his thighs wide for Dean.

He cried out in shock as he felt Dean’s finger slowly enter his tight puckered hole. He shuddered at the odd feeling and screwed his eyes shut tight. “Dean this is rather uncomfortable.” He said taking ragged breaths. “It’ll get better in a moment, Cas. Just relax for me.” Dean replied

Again, Castiel did as he was told and tried to relax into Dean’s touch. Dean added a second finger and started to stretch him, prodding around. Castiel keened and arched off the mattress, Dean’s name on his lips as he felt a giant wave of pleasure crash down on him. “Do…Do that again!” He begged. “What? This?” Dean asked slyly as he pressed against Castiel’s prostate again causing him to writhe beneath him.

“I think you’re ready baby.” Dean said as he pulled out his fingers and lined up his cock squeezing lube onto it. Castiel watched in interest as Dean slid his hand along his cock preparing himself to make the way into Cas easier.

He gently pushed in going all the way to the root in one go before stopping to let Castiel adjust. After a few minutes, Cas gave him the okay to move. He pulled out to the head and slammed back in eliciting another filthy moan from Castiel.

They continued this slow agonizing pace until Castiel couldn’t take it anymore and was begging Dean for “Harder”, “Faster”, and “More” over and over again between groans and loud whines. “Right there!” Castiel screamed as Dean hit his sweet spot head on. He repeated the motion until Castiel was seeing white behind his eyes.

Castiel came in long thick white ropes between their stomachs making a sticky mess. Dean continued thrusting until he emptied his huge load into Castiel making him call out his name one last time.

“Oh…Oh Cas…that was amazing.” Dean said as he pulled out and layed down beside of him. “Yes…it was Dean…I…I…I love you… I have for…well since I met you.” Castiel admitted as he cuddled into Dean’s chest listing to the thudding of his slowing heartbeat.

Dean isn’t sure if he ever said this to anyone but his brother before, but he admitted to Castiel that he loved him to before they both drifted off to sleep together in a warm loving embrace.

Dean woke up to a loud gasp and opened his eyes to see a very disgusted Sam. “I knew it! But dude really? Put some clothes on. Gross…” Sam said as he walked across the room to his bed. Dean chuckled to himself and pulled Castiel closer falling right back to sleep right after pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Love you, Cas.” Dean said.


End file.
